


Not any other way

by silentwriter



Category: House M.D. RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwriter/pseuds/silentwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what could have happened after the huge success that was Hugh's concert in St. Petersburg on July 2nd, 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not any other way

The crowds cheered. The standing ovation, so alive, honest, sincere and enthusiastic was transmitted to every atom in the room, maybe in the city, or even the world – at least that’s what he felt! For a moment he didn’t care about the next moment, but he was proud, he was in ecstasy, he was triumphant, he was happy! He was happy and nothing else!  
She waited for him next to the door. Taking a peek at the stage her already proud smile grew harder than ever. Never before had she seen him in such a glorious mood on stage! She shed a happy tear from the corner of her eye! Damn the female condition and its hormones! In a matter of moments her hands went numb from all the clapping and when, coming from the stage, their eyes locked, she realized she was beaming just like him. And a moment later they were hugging so tight that her feet no longer touched the floor. Even though all the band members and some of the crew were around – not to mention the venue’s employees – he didn’t mind kissing her right there and then. Yes, that’s how happy he was!  
After a toast with everyone, they were left alone in one of the dressing rooms. After getting his clothes, she turned back to see that he was gone too. Damn her husband and how sneaky he could be! But it wasn’t for long, because he was back less than thirty seconds later, hiding something behind his back, keeping whatever it was from her sight. She tried to reach behind him to get it, but he didn’t let her.  
“Now I think I married a kid trapped in an adult body.” She half laughed. He didn’t reply, at least not in a verbal way, instead he moved closer to her tiny figure and shot her a seductive look, still keeping whatever he was holding behind his back, before leaning down and kissing her again, this time more slowly and seductively, they were taking their time, not rushing at all. That was when she felt something soft rubbing the exposed skin in her left arm. She looked at her side and saw a red rose – slightly crushed, but red and beautiful anyway – in his hand.  
“Got it from one of the bouquets.” He explained – not that he needed to. And not that it mattered. It was his clumsy but sweet way to be romantic and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She took the flower in her hand and smiled fondly. They leaned for another kiss but before it could happen someone knocked at the door.  
“Hurry up! We need you outside soon, Hugh!” David’s voice was heard, to which he replied “In a moment!” They remained in silence, and when they could be sure that nobody could hear them, they burst out in laughter. Just in the worst moment!  
“Get dressed. I’m gonna help the guys with the stage.” She smiled one last time at him and left the rose on the counter before leaving the room.  
A while later, she watched from the black car as he waved and signed autographs for some particularly loud fans – a detail that was, in her opinion, unnecessary. But she watched his happy and triumphant face with pride and joy, and a heartfelt smile on her face.  
Nothing made her happier than seeing her man smiling.


End file.
